degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Degrassi fanfiction: Megan Duevel Chapter 7
Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Degrassi or any of it's characters, let's just get that straight. ;) ENJOY! ' The first week of school passed by pretty quickly. I'm already really good friends with Harmony, Olivia, and Kelly, especially Harmony. I think the reason I like Harmony so much is because she's so unique. She doesn't care what anyone thinks, and she makes me laugh. That's exactly the kind of friend I'm looking for. I walk in the doors of Degrassi Monday morning by myself. K.C. already ran off with Jenna. Right when I walk in, Olivia joins by my side. I like her too. She's really understanding, and she listens. "Hey." Olivia says, in her usual quiet voice. She's pretty shy, but she's already opening up to me. "Hi. How are you this fine Monday morning?" I ask, yawning. "As good as a person can be on a Monday. Hey can I ask you something?" "You just did." "No, like ''seriously ask you something?" "Sure..." "Don't get mad?" "I Promise I won't get mad." "Well me and the girls have been talking.." "Yeah?" "The first day we met- you said you had a dark past or something. What's exactly so dark about it?" Great. They're getting suspicious. What an awesome way to start things out. "When I'm ready to, I'll tell you." "Okay, I understand." "Cool. Uh- See you at lunch?" "Totally." "Okay, bye." "Bye." I turn to get to my locker and slam in to someone. Surprise, surprise, it's Smith. I smile at him, "Do you try to run into me?" I say jokingly. "Nah, I think it's you who runs into me." He says with a grin. "Right.." I say, shoving my bag into my locker and taking out my books for English. Smith stays standing by my side, and we walk to English together. Honestly, we really haven't had too much interaction since my first day. I kind of was looking forward to more. Smith looks at me weird then starts talking, "Hey, uh would you mind if I sat with you at lunch? I mean I'd like to know more about you." I try to hide my smile and stay calm, "Sure, that'd be cool." "Right, uh, see ya then." We both go take our seats as the bell rings. Ms. Dawes walks to the front of the room, "Alright class, today I will be assigning English partners." A loud sigh of disappointment came from the class. "Calm down, alright Megan, let's start with you. You'll be with..." Please be Smith, please be Smith! "Jesse." Crap. I turn to my left to see Jesse- a tenth grader with a pretty bad reputation. He winks at me, with a smug grin on his face. Great. Exactly what I needed. Class ends soon and I race out of class before Jesse can get to me. Smith catches up to me though, and we talk. "Great, just kill me now." Smith laughs, "Yeah kinda sucks that you're with Jesse." "It's not like you got anyone better. Come on, Beatrice? She's disgusting." "Yeah, and she smells like fish." I let out a retorted snort, which makes Smith laugh, "God, I am such a dork." "No, it's cute." I smile. Smith thinks I'm cute! Not that I care... We are just friends. Okay, who am I kidding? Smith thinks I'' am cute! I like Smith. He's a great guy, and he makes me forget about all this crap with my dad, and my sister. He just makes me feel like me again. "Well, see you at lunch." I say. "Bye." I start walking down the halls, a HUGE grin on my face, staring down at my dark jeans and my black Converse. I feel like I can do anything right now. Yupp, I am ''so falling for Smith. Guess that makes me like every other girl in the whole grade. Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a girl with short, curly red hair, and welcoming blue eyes. A small smile forms on her face, "Hey, you're K.C.'s sister right?" '''It's kinda short.. Cuz I'm tired, and I needa go to bed. :) At least it's going somewhere... I am still sorta trying to get the story on track. It's taking a little longer to do then I expected... Keep reading! Not that anyone is... But, I try! THANKS :) Category:Blog posts